WGCL-TV
WHAE-TV 1971–1977 WGCL was signed on by the Christian Broadcasting Network in 1971 as WHAE-TV, a mostly religious independent station, though it also aired some low-budget programming. WANX-TV 1977–1984 ﻿ In 1977, the call letters were changed to WANX-TV as even more secular programming joined the schedule. This logo design was also used by then-sister station, WXNE-TV (now WFXT) WGNX 1984–1995 1984–1987 1984–1985 Tribune Broadcasting acquired WANX from CBN in 1983, and one year later changed the call letters to WGNX to emphasize its co-ownership with WGN-TV in Chicago. 1985–1987 1987–1995 1987–1990 WGNX_1989_ID.jpg WGNX 46 News at Ten promo 1989.jpg WGNX_News_at_Ten_1989.jpg|WGNX Georgia's News at Ten Open (1989-1992) snapshjhbjlkot.jpg snapshjkjkjot.jpg Around this time, the station developed a news department and began to offer local news. 1990–1994 WGNX 46 promo for Can We Shop from 1993.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-18-20h02m10s151.png|WGNX Georgia's News at Ten Open (1992-1993) vlcsnap-2014-04-18-19h58m21s253.png|''WGNX News at 7:30PM'' Open (1994) WGNX_News_at_Ten_1994.jpg|''WGNX News at Ten'' Open (1994) gnx.jpg|1994 promotional ad of Karyn Greer & Steve Dawson 7:30 & 10pm news then a Tribune Owned Station 1994–1995 vlcsnap-2014-04-18-20h03m29s207.png|''The 11 O'Clock News on 46'' Open (1994-1995) SONY RECORDER Title 01 01.jpg SONY RECORDER Title 01 01 2.jpg WGNX 46 promo for Family Matters 1995.jpg 46cbs.jpg|1994 promotional of WGNX46 becoming A CBS Affiliate wgnxcbs46.jpg|Primetime banner as CBS shows moves from WAGA-TV 5 to WGNX 46 in 1994. WGNX became the CBS affiliate for the Atlanta market in December 1994, after WAGA-TV switched its affiliation to Fox, as part of an affiliation deal with New World Communications. Originally, WGNX was set to affiliate to The WB, as Tribune held a minority stake in that network. The WB instead ended up on former Fox affiliate (and sister station between 1997 and 1998) WATL. 1995–1999 ﻿ N a (2).jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-18-20h04m36s163.png|''WGNX News'' Open (1995-1996) N a (3).jpg Tone at the Grammy's.jpg WGNX-News.jpg|''WGNX News'' Open (1996-1999) newsad.gif Atlwgnx.gif 1999–2000 Newslogo1.gif CBSAtlantaNews99.jpg|''CBS Atlanta News'' Open #1 (1999-2000) CBSAtlantaNews00.jpg|''CBS Atlanta News'' Open #2 (1999-2000) In 1998, Tribune sold WGNX to Meredith Corporation. This new logo and look was introduced a year later. WGCL-TV 2000–2001 Newslogo2.gif WGCL-TV Clear News 2000-2001 open.png|''Clear News'' 2000 open WGNX changed its call letters to WGCL-TV on July 4, 2000. At the same time, it introduced a new news format called Clear News. *WGCL-TV Clear News pomo 2001–2002 WGCL Clear News 2001-2002 open.png|''Clear News'' 2001 open *Youtube: WGCL Clear News 2002–2003 vlcsnap-2014-04-18-20h11m56s203.png|''CBS Atlanta News'' open (2002-2003) WGCL dropped the Clear News name in 2002, reverting to the name CBS Atlanta. *Youtube: WGCL Atlanta - 2002 Morning News Open 2003–2009 2003–2004 vlcsnap-2014-04-18-20h12m36s97.png|Talent bumper from 2003 Around a year later, the station became CBS 46. 2004–2009 vlcsnap-2014-04-18-20h13m00s41.png|''CBS 46 News at 6:00'' open from 2004-2009 2009–2014 CBS Atlanta.png|3D glossy version WGCL-TV news logo.gif|WGCL newscast logo (2009-2014) vlcsnap-2014-04-18-20h14m06s233.png|''CBS Atlanta News'' open (2009-2014) The CBS Atlanta branding returned after six years in 2009. Along with it came a graphics refresh. 2014–present 10917831_10153025077066252_100497563911311005_n.jpg CBS46-2014.svg 1960_icon_1024.png CBS46-news-logo.png|CBS 46 News logo (2014-Present) vlcsnap-2014-04-18-20h14m34s245.png|''CBS 46 News'' open from 2014 WGCL_rebrand.jpg wgcl.png CBS_46_News.jpg 260590_10153902051296252_1134063720018937353_n.jpg WGCL returned to the CBS 46 name in 2014, launching a new logo and graphics package (originally designed for the CBS O&Os) at the same time. Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Meredith Corporation Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Cozi TV network affiliates Category:1971 Category:1977 Category:1984 Category:2000 Category:Former Tribune Broadcasting stations Category:Former CBN-Owned Stations Category:Television stations involved in the 1994-1996 United States broadcast TV realignment Category:Television channels and stations established in 1971